I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS
by Sophie Queen
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] EJ havia decidido que naquele ano ele iria ver o Papai Noel deixando seus presentes em casa. Rastejando de sua cama para não chamar atenção dos seus pais, surpreendeu-se ao ver sua mãe beijando o bom velhinho.


*********I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS*********

.

**Título: **I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus (Eu vi a mamãe beijando o Papai Noel)

**Autora:** Sophie Queen

**Shipper: **Bella e Edward

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero:** Romance/Humor

**Classificação:** T (maiores de 16 anos)

**Sinopse: **EJ havia decidido que naquele ano ele iria ver o Papai Noel deixando seus presentes em casa. Rastejando de sua cama para não chamar atenção dos seus pais, surpreendeu-se ao ver sua mãe beijando o bom velhinho.

.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ infelizmente Twilight não me pertence, muito menos a música "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus", mas a louca capacidade de usar essas duas coisas juntas sim, então, respeitem! _

.

* * *

.

.

EJ Cullen estava ansioso para o Natal. Agora com 5 anos ele já entendia a importância da festa e sabia que se ele fosse um bom menino, o Papai Noel lhe deixaria vários presentes. Sua irmã Nessie de 7 anos, apesar de já conhecer bem o Natal, também estava animada com as festividades, mas a alegria de EJ era contagiante, até mesmo para seus pais: Edward e Bella Cullen, se deixaram levar pela alegria do filho.

— Mamãe, o Papai Noel vem que horas deixar os presentes aqui em casa? — EJ perguntou na antevéspera de Natal enquanto ele ajudava a mãe e a irmã a fazer biscoitos de gengibre, cupcakes de cenoura e fudge de chocolate.

— Quando você estiver dormindo, meu amor. — disse Bella com suavidade.

— Hum… mas ele sabe certinho a hora que eu durmo?

— Claro, o Papai Noel é muito inteligente. — concordou.

— Mas como ele pode ter certeza que eu vou estar dormindo?

— Ele tem um computador que mostra quando as crianças dormem.

— E se esse computador quebrar? Ou não funcionar? — perguntou preocupado.

— Rudolph consegue sentir o cheiro e avisa o Papai Noel. — disse com simplicidade.

Por ser professora de Educação Infantil, Bella estava acostumada com a curiosidade das crianças, principalmente quando se era sobre o misterioso Papai Noel, por isso que ela tinha todas as respostas na ponta da língua.

— E se o Rudolph não conseguir sentir o cheiro?

— Por isso que deixamos cupcakes de cenoura e fudge de chocolate ao lado dos biscoitos e do leite do Papai Noel, para que o Rudolph consiga chegar ao lugar e assim sentir o cheiro.

— O Rudolph entra junto com o Papai Noel em casa? — perguntou alarmado.

— Sim, EJ! — exclamou cansada Nessie ao irmão. — O Papai Noel encolhe o Rudolph para o tamanho da _Twilight_ e assim entram os dois pela chaminé. — explicou a irmã fazendo referência a _Twilight_, a doce _Border Collie_ cinza e branco que eles tinham.

EJ encarou a cachorra, que estava deitada próxima a porta de entrada roendo um osso, desconfiado.

— Ele deixa o Rudolph do tamanho da _Twilight_? — perguntou surpreso.

— Sim! — bufou Nessie, que observava a mãe retirar mais uma fornada de biscoitos. — Não é verdade mamãe? — perguntou com um sorriso sapeca.

— Sim. — concordou Bella. — Em cada casa ele diminui o Rudolph de um jeito, na casa da Tia Rose e do Tio Emm ele fica do tamanho da _Eclipse_. — disse fazendo referência ao pug do irmão e cunhada.

— E na casa da Tia Alice e do Tio Jasper do tamanho do Laurent? — surpreendeu o garotinho, fazendo referência ao gato da irmã de Edward.

— Exato! Na casa do vovô Charlie fica do tamanho do Sam, e na vovó Esme e no vovô Carlisle fica do tamanho do Aro. — explicou Nessie fazendo referência ao jabuti do pai de sua mãe e ao _Beagle_ que os pais de Edward tinham.

— Uau! — exclamou surpreso. — E na casa do Seth, que tamanho ele fica? — perguntou curioso, uma vez que seu melhor amigo Seth Black não tinha um animal de estimação.

— Aí depende do humor do Papai Noel — respondeu Bella. —, ele é bem humorado, mas como na casa do Seth não tem nenhum animalzinho, ele não pode deixar cair pêlo na casa, as vezes o Papai Noel faz o Rudolph virar um passarinho.

— Mas o Rudolph não tem asas mamãe! — protestou o menino.

— Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não voa, né? — provocou Nessie.

— Ele voa? — perguntou arregalando seus olhos verdes como o do pai.

— Claro como ele vai visitar todo o mundo com o Papai Noel? Eles precisam ser rápidos!

— Quão rápido o Papai Noel é?

— Super rápido! — respondeu Edward, entrando em casa, carregando alguns trabalhos que deveria corrigir durante o recesso. Edward era professor de Literatura na _Forks High School_.

— Igual você dirigindo papai? — quis saber o menino, largando os confeitos de Natal sobre a bancada para a mãe e a irmã, e indo até onde o pai estava.

— Mais rápido. Afinal ele tem um monte de casas para visitar em apenas uma noite. — respondeu fazendo cócegas na barriga do filho.

— Legal! Papai Noel é que nem o Flash então! — exclamou correndo pela casa imitando o seu personagem favorito dos quadrinhos.

— Rápido que nem o Superman, astuto que nem o Batman e inteligente que nem a Mulher Maravilha. — replicou Nessie, deixando a bancada da cozinha, cansada de confeitar _gingerbreads_.

— O Flash é mais rápido que o Superman! — exclamou o menino para a irmã, seguindo para o segundo andar, discutindo sobre os poderes dos super-heróis.

— Ele parece animado com o Papai Noel. — disse Edward dando um suave beijo nos lábios da esposa.

— Mais do que eu imaginava. Você vai conseguir usar a roupa, né? Emmett pediu mais uma vez desculpas, porque ele e Rose vão para Aspen, passar o Natal com a família dela.

— Baby, relaxa, já até busquei a roupa. Posso te dizer que eu fiquei um Papai Noel sexy. — provocou com uma piscadela e dando um tapinha na bunda dela.

Bella rolou os olhos.

— Seja uma boa menina Bella, quem sabe o Papai Noel não te deixa segurar a _candy cane _dele? — sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Edward! — exclamou Bella afetada, procurando com os olhos os filhos, enquanto suas bochechas esquentavam.

— Eu sei que você gosta de chupar _candy canes_, baby. — provocou mais uma vez.

— E você de molhar o biscoito! — replicou com um sorriso em seus lábios, fazendo Edward gargalhar.

— Você não faz ideia o quanto baby. — murmurou dando um beijo molhado no pescoço da esposa que fez ela se arrepiar.

Apesar de estarem casados há quase 10 anos, Bella e Edward — em seus trinta e cinco anos —, não perdiam a leveza, a sedução, a paixão e o amor em seu relacionamento. Na verdade desde que se conheceram no Ensino Médio eles nunca se largaram, mesmo quando viviam há duas horas de distância na faculdade.

O relacionamento deles era sólido. O primeiro amor, o primeiro tudo um do outro. Quando se casaram, assim que terminaram seus mestrados, foram morar em Seattle — não muito longe dos pais, como era quando estavam no Estado de Nova York, mas também não tão perto que eles pudessem se intrometer na vida deles.

Porém, quando Bella engravidou de Vanessa, ou Nessie, como era chamada por todos, eles decidiram que Seattle era muito grande e perigosa para criar uma família e retornaram a Forks.

Edward conseguiu um cargo na _Forks High School_ e também dava aulas de inglês na faculdade comunitária de La Push, e Bella, com ajuda da sogra conseguiu um emprego na escola elementar de Forks. Eles não iriam ficar ricos com seus trabalhos, mas tinham uma vida confortável, e principalmente feliz.

Edward e Bella era um casal como qualquer outro. Havia uma parceria inigualável entre eles, mesmo quando descobriram que estavam grávidos de Nessie, no segundo aniversário de casamento, o casal manteve a cumplicidade que sempre tiveram, e quando EJ veio três anos depois, o casal sabia que tinha a família completa.

— Você podia escrever "eu amo o Papai Noel" em um desses biscoitos. — provocou Edward, pegando um dos biscoitos de gengibre recém confeitados por Bella.

Bella bateu em sua mão.

— Não coma os biscoitos. — ralhou. — Por que eu escreveria "eu amo o Papai Noel", se isso não é verdade? Nem conheço esse senhor direito. — Edward tornou-se a aproximar da esposa e murmurou em seu ouvido:

— Mas eu sei que você adora um faisão de Natal? E desembrulhar um Beff Wellington? — provocou esfregando sua ereção semi rígida na bunda de sua esposa.

Bella gargalhou.

— Sério que você vai ficar fazendo trocadilhos sexuais com todos os tipos de comida natalina? O que está acontecendo com você? Isso é coisa do Emmett, né? Essas piadinhas são típicas dele! — exclamou.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Quem disse que eu não posso fazer piadinhas de duplo sentido? Eu sou um professor de inglês, Bella. — provocou.

— Deus! Eu espero ser a única a ouvir esses trocadilhos infames, se sua mãe ouvir isso ela vai te deixar trancado no sótão!

— Sorte minha que só tenho minha esposa aqui comigo. — provocou dando uma mordidinha no lóbulo da sua orelha.

— Edward… — Bella gemeu, no mesmo instante que a trovoada de pezinhos descendo as escadas fez os dois ficarem atentos a chegada dos filhos.

— Eu estou te dizendo EJ, você nunca vai conseguir ver o Papai Noel. — disse irritada a menina. — Eu já tentei! É impossível!

— Eu sou mais esperto que você Nessie, eu já tenho um plano. — rebateu o garotinho.

Bella procurou os olhos do marido.

— Você vai ter que ser cauteloso. — murmurou.

— Eu tenho um plano baby. — disse dando um selinho na esposa. — Quem quer ir comigo na casa da vovó Esme e do vovô Carlisle buscar algumas coisas de Natal? — perguntou os filhos.

Os dois se animaram e voaram para o andar de cima para colocar roupas mais quentes para enfrentar a temperatura congelante de dezembro no estado de Washington. Bella sorriu ao ver os filhos animados para ir na casa dos avós, assim como Edward estava animado em deixar de ajudá-la nos preparativos da festa.

.

Véspera de Natal era sempre uma constante loucura. Esme, mãe de Edward apareceu cedo para ajudar a nora nos preparativos. As duas se embrenharam na cozinha entre taças de vinho e risadinhas.

Por mais que tivesse uma filha, Alice jamais foi aquela que compartilhava os interesses da mãe. A pequena morena odiava cozinhar, na realidade ela era uma negação na cozinha. Crianças, também não eram o forte dela, que conseguia conviver com os sobrinhos, segunda ela, porque eram "educadinhos".

As duas mulheres passaram o dia todo cozinhando os mais variados pratos natalinos, enquanto as crianças, Edward e Carlisle brincavam na neve ou assistiam um filme. Alice e Jasper chegaram no final da tarde como dois furacões, e se juntaram aos outros na sala, enquanto Bella e Esme preparavam a comida.

— Então, EJ o que você pediu para o Papai Noel? — perguntou Alice ao menino de cinco anos quando iniciaram o jantar.

— Humm… — ele refletiu. — Eu pedi todos os _actions figures_ da liga da justiça, alguns Lego, um transformer, um skate e uma bicicleta. — enumerou.

— Uau! São muitos brinquedos. — ela surpreendeu. — Você foi um bom menino esse ano para ganhar tudo isso?

EJ assentiu a cabeça fervorosamente, e com um pedaço de batata na boca respondeu:

— O melhor.

— EJ! Não fale de boca cheia. — Bella ralhou com o filho.

— Desculpe mamãe. — pediu sinceramente incomodado.

— Tudo bem, meu amor, só não faça outra vez. — disse Bella gentilmente.

O jantar continuou animado, Alice questionou Nessie sobre os pedidos ao bom velhinho e a menina entrou no mérito de quais brinquedos gostaria naquele Natal. Edward, Carlisle e Jasper, conversavam animadamente sobre um jogo de beisebol. Bella e Esme, falavam sobre a escola. Era uma típica reunião natalina.

Depois do jantar, se reuniram na sala para assistir, o que os adultos acham ser o melhor filme de Natal — Esqueceram de Mi —, com copos de chocolate quente com marshmallows e biscoitos de gengibre. Nessie e EJ que haviam dormindo no meio do segundo filme, foram levados para suas camas pelos pais, depois de se despedirem brevemente dos convidados, com a esperança de se encontrarem no dia seguinte.

.

Como sabia da leveza do sono, principalmente de EJ, Edward que iria se vestir de Papai Noel — somente no caso do filho ver alguma coisa —, correu até a garagem e vestiu a roupa alugada.

Edward não tinha o físico de Papai Noel, apesar dos músculos firmes seu corpo era magro e esguio, por isso teve que colocar um enchimento na barriga para disfarçar — como ele disse para Bella, quando esta viu a roupa: ele precisava ser convincente, porque vai que EJ ou Nessie visse ele de Papai Noel, não queria estragar a experiência das crianças.

Bella obviamente não acreditou muito na desculpa do marido, achando que tudo aquilo era uma grande diversão para ele, que ao contrário do que as pessoas achavam sobre Edward Cullen, ele era um grande piadista e uma pessoa de espírito muito leve.

A morena estava na cozinha lavando as canecas que tomaram os chocolates quentes, quando o marido entrou pela porta da mesma. Bella se segurou para não rir, mas foi praticamente impossível.

— E aí? Diga que não estou sexy como o inferno? Você está até se arrependendo de não pedir para eu casar com você outra vez? — provocou o ruivo, por trás da falsa barba branca. Se não fosse os intensos olhos verdes que tanto conhecia, Bella poderia jurar que fosse outra pessoa.

— Quem é você é o que fez com meu marido? — provocou com um rolar de olhos.

— Seja uma boa menina Bella, que prometo que você ganhará um _Bûche de Noël_. — provocou se aproximando dela.

— Edward! — exclamou a mulher surpresa quando o marido começou a esfregar sua ereção semi rígida em sua bunda.

Ele riu, o que foi acompanhado pela esposa.

— Eu vou ganhar uma boa massagem _Nuru_? Essa noite eu trabalhei tanto, e se você fazer tudo certinho posso trabalhar muito mais. — provocou com uma piscadela.

Bella riu e gemeu ao mesmo tempo, quando as mãos de Edward começaram a subir por suas pernas, levantando o vestido que usava.

— Vá entregar os presentes dos seus filhos, porque você definitivamente vai conhecer essa Mamãe Noel aqui. — disse afetada.

— Eu já te disse o quanto eu te amo hoje? — ele disse com seriedade. — Porque Bella… eu sou _louco_ por você!

Ela sorriu.

— Eu também te amo. — ela falou suavemente. — Agora vá Papai Noel, e não esqueça de dar umas mordidas nos biscoitos, cupcakes e nos fudges de chocolate.

— Sim senhora. — disse, mas já caminhando em direção a garagem onde haviam escondido os presentes.

Edward trouxe os presentes dos filhos com o maior cuidado que podia para não fazer barulho, Bella que havia terminado com as canecas ajudou o marido a dispor todos os presentes na árvore de Natal, porém Bella que sempre foi um pouco desastrada bateu a mão sem querer no atiçador para lareira de ferro fazendo um barulhão, temeu que seus filhos acordassem. Por quase cinco minutos a morena e o ruivo ficaram imóveis esperando os filhos levantarem para ver a origem do barulho. Felizmente, pelo menos para o casal, nenhum pezinho curioso veio verificar.

Pelo menos era o que pensavam.

EJ que se esforçou para manter-se acordado para ver o Papai Noel, ficou decepcionado quando se viu em sua cama, mas quando ouviu o barulho de algo caindo no andar debaixo, ele sabia no seu íntimo o que aquilo significava.

O mais silenciosamente que sua tenra idade permitia, o menino deixou sua cama, notando uma conversa baixinha no andar de baixo. Com medo de ser descoberto ele rastejou pelo corredor até o guarda-corpo da escada, onde tinha uma vista privilegiada da árvore de Natal.

Primeiro o garoto viu sua mãe, ainda com o vestido que usou no jantar, sentada no sofá, observando alguém — o Papai Noel — comendo os biscoitos e tomando um copo de leite. EJ ficou surpreso com a facilidade e principalmente a calma da sua mãe ao lado de uma figura tão importante como o Papai Noel.

Atordoado com aquela cena, o menino engatinhou um pouco mais pela escada para conseguir ver melhor. No seu novo local, ele percebeu que sua mãe e o Papai Noel conversavam aos sussurros, de uma forma muito parecida com que ela conversava com seu pai.

EJ achou aquela cena muito esquisita, mas continuou observando. Finalmente o Papai Noel parecia satisfeito com os biscoitos, e levantou da cadeira onde estava, afastando os farelos e batendo na sua barriga, claramente satisfeito com o alimento.

Imitando o bom velhinho, sua mãe também se levantou, sorrindo brilhantemente para o Papai Noel, então caminhou até ele, onde colocou suas mãos em seu peito.

— Bom trabalho, Noel. — ele ouviu a mãe dizer sensualmente. — Acho que agora você merece uma recompensa.

O Papai Noel riu audivelmente.

— Que tipo? — perguntou com a voz grossa de desejo.

— Você sabe o que dizem sobre duas pessoas embaixo do visco… — EJ ouviu sua mãe dizendo.

— Você pode sempre me mostrar. — o Papai Noel respondeu.

Fazendo cócegas debaixo da barba do Papai Noel, que gerou uma crise de risadinhas, EJ viu algo que _jamais_ imaginou ter que ver: sua mãe beijando o Papai Noel. Na boca.

Susto, surpresa, medo pareciam corroer o pequeno corpo de EJ. O garoto tampou sua boca para esconder o grito que ficou preso em sua garganta, mas com seus olhos verdes arregalados ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena: da sua mãe beijando o Papai Noel e rindo com ele da mesma forma que fazia com o seu pai.

_Seu pai_.

EJ ficou ainda mais aterrorizado quando pensou no seu pai, que provavelmente estava dormindo no quarto no final do corredor esperando a esposa. Ele só conseguia pensar em como sua mãe pode fazer isso, beijar outro homem, mesmo que esse homem fosse o Papai Noel, quando seu marido estava no andar de cima, provavelmente dormindo.

Contendo as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos, o menino se arrastou de volta para o seu quarto, onde chorou copiosamente até dormir.

.

A manhã de Natal despontou no horizonte com uma neve suave, mas continua. Bella e Edward estavam na cozinha, compartilhando sorrisos particulares enquanto preparavam o café-da-manhã da família.

Nessie que foi a primeira acordar, correu para acordar o irmão para verem os presentes de Natal que o Papai Noel havia deixado. EJ que estava com dor na cabeça, por causa do choro incessante da noite, se recusou a acompanhar a irmã. Nessie que nunca foi de ficar insistindo muito em algo, deu de ombros e correu escada abaixo para ver se ganhou tudo o que queria.

— Feliz Natal, mamãe! Feliz Natal, papai! — exclamou a menina, quando alcançou a cozinha e os abraçou com força.

— Feliz Natal, minha princesa. — disse Edward abraçando e distribuindo beijos no rosto da filha.

— Feliz Natal, Nessie. — falou Bella abraçando agora a filha, que parecia uma miniatura sua. — Cadê seu irmão? — perguntou visivelmente preocupada, porque os dois, apesar das constantes brigas eram unha e carne.

A menina deu de ombros.

— Disse que não quer descer, tá com dor de cabeça. — respondeu indiferente.

Bella franziu o cenho e procurou os olhos do marido.

— Você vai ou eu vou? — ele perguntou, no mesmo instante que Nessie corria para onde a árvore de Natal estava para abrir seus presentes.

— Eu vou. — respondeu Bella suavemente, apertando a mão de Edward e indo para o quarto do filho.

Quando Bella entrou no quarto do pequeno EJ, tão belamente decorado com o tema dos Flash, encontrou o menino deitado em sua cama com uma carinha tão triste que quebrou seu coração. O menino que sempre foi mais apegado a ela do que a Edward, ao ver o rosto gentil da sua mãe, sentiu uma nova corrente de lágrimas inundaram seus olhos e manchar seu rosto.

— Bebê, o que está acontecendo? — pediu visivelmente sofrendo a mulher.

— Vai embora! — exclamou com a voz fininha.

— EJ…

— Vá embora! — gritou o menino quebrando o coração de Bella em vários pedaços. Tentando controlar as próprias lágrimas que inundavam seu rosto, a mulher depositou um beijo suave nos cabelos do menino, que desvinculou com força, antes de deixar quarto.

Com os olhos marejados e atordoada, Bella retornou para a cozinha, no andar debaixo, onde Edward fritava as fatias de bacon. Ao ver o rosto da mulher, o ruivo desligou o fogo e a puxou em seus braços.

— O que aconteceu, amor? — perguntou alarmado.

— EJ… — disse ela com um fio de voz. — Ele me expulsou! — declamou agora chorando verdadeiramente.

— O quê? Por que? — perguntou alarmado.

— Eu não sei! — ela chorou. — É como se ele me _odiasse_.

Edward arregalou seus olhos, completamente atordoado com a sentença da esposa.

— Como é que é? — perguntou nervoso. — O que ele te disse?

— Pediu para que eu ir embora. — disse chorosa.

— Sem nenhuma explicação?

Ela assentiu e uma nova torrente de lágrimas tomou a mulher. Edward a abraçou firmemente.

— Edward, ele gritou comigo! — sentenciou com um fio de voz.

O professor afastou da mulher e a olhou com atenção.

— Bella, ele não pode fazer isso! Não é o tipo de educação que demos a esse menino. — dando um suave beijo na testa da mulher ele marchou para o segundo andar, onde seu filho ainda estava deitado na cama.

— Edward Cullen Junior — disse já adentrando o quarto. —, quem você pensa que é para tratar sua mãe com grosseria? Eu estou decepcionado com você! Sua mãe está lá na cozinha chorando porque você a tratou mal. Quero que o senhor saia dessa cama imediatamente e vá pedir desculpas para ela.

O menino que havia se sentado diante da bronca do seu pai, arregalando os olhos, enquanto uma nova onda de lágrimas tomavam seus seus olhos verdes.

— Papai… eu… — começou o menino, mas Edward estava tão decepcionado com o filho que não queria ouvir as explicações dele.

— EJ! Não! Eu não estou feliz com você, no dia de Natal você faz uma dessas com sua mãe.

— Ok. — disse o menino triste, vestindo sua pantufa do Sonic e com a cabeça baixa deixou o quarto, com Edward respirando pesado as suas costas.

Nessie que havia deixado seus presentes de Natal na sala, estava sentada no balcão da cozinha abraçada com sua mãe, quase como se tentasse consola-lá. A menina quando viu o irmão entrando na cozinha, o olhou com raiva.

— Você é um bobo, EJ! — disse ferina.

— Não sou! — replicou o menino com o rosto vermelho e lágrimas em seus olhos.

— EJ… — disse Edward em tom de aviso ao menino.

— Desculpe. — murmurou sem olhar para a mãe.

Bella na sua gentileza e amor infinitos sorriu para o filho.

— Tudo bem, meu amor. Eu fiz panqueca de blueberry para você. — disse, tentando afastar as lágrimas dos olhos.

EJ deu um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos, e sem dar um olhar a mãe sentou-se em sua banqueta usual.

Por ser uma manhã de Natal, o café na casa dos Cullen foi muito silencioso e tenso. Nessie tagarelava sobre seus presentes, mas a clara tensão entre Bella, Edward e EJ era palpável. Após o café, Nessie voltou para seus brinquedos, enquanto Edward e Bella trocavam seus presentes, o garotinho sentou no sofá abraçando seu corpo diminuto e observando todos com atenção.

Bella que ainda admirava de rabo de olho o filho, viu que o menino não fez qualquer manifestação em mexer nos seus presentes embaixo da árvore de Natal.

— EJ, querido, você não vai abrir seus presentes? — ela questionou carinhosamente.

O menino negou com a cabeça com força.

— Eu não quero nada do Papai Noel. — respondeu irritado.

Bella virou o olhar para o marido, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

O restante da manhã continuou com a mesma tensão. Mesmo quando iam para a casa dos pais de Edward a tensão não deixou o pequeno EJ, seus pais e sua irmãzinha. Esme que não estava sabendo direito do que estava acontecendo, tentou agradar o neto, perguntando o que o Papai Noel trouxe para ele, mas mais uma vez o menino deu uma crise de gritos dizendo que não queria saber mais do bom velhinho e qualquer coisa que este trouxe.

Edward que já estava no limite com o comportamento do filho, levou o menino ao seu antigo quarto e deu uma longa bronca, da qual o pequeno EJ somente ouviu e não se defendeu. O menino só desceu para o almoço, que assim como o café-da-manhã foi bem tenso. Mesmo Alice e Jasper que haviam chego depois da malcriação de EJ, mas que já estavam sabendo do que aconteceu, optaram por ficar em silêncio.

Bella mal conseguiu comer. Sua preocupação com o filho era palpável. Sentado à sua frente ela observava o menino empurrar com a colher as ervilhas e o _beef Wellington_, delicioso de Esme. Apesar de ignorar os presentes do Papai Noel, EJ não fez o mesmo com aqueles que recebeu dos avós ou dos tios. Surpreendendo-se em ver que seus avós lhe presenteou com um Lego do Batmóvel e seus tios um _Optimus Prime_. O menino brincou silencioso em um canto, sequer dando atenção a sua irmã, que estava tentando chamar a sua.

No meio da tarde, os Cullen's seguiram para a casa do pai de Bella.

Charlie e Sue — sua namorada —, os aguardavam animados. Mas diante do olhar atordoado da filha, genro e netos, o xerife da pequena Forks, ficou incomodado. Era visível que algo muito sério estava causando um desconforto entre pelo menos três partes da família da filha.

Charlie, como um bom policial, tentou interrogar EJ sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas o menino parecia um túmulo. Não falava nada. Mesmo quando recebeu os bonecos do _Woody_ e do _Buzz Lightyear_, do _Toy Story_, do avô, o menino abraçou em agradecimento, e foi para um canto brincar com os bonecos.

Quando um tempo depois Jacob, Leah — filha de Sue — e o pequeno Seth chegaram, EJ e Seth se juntaram no antigo quarto de Bella para brincar, enquanto Nessie havia ido na casa da vizinha de Charlie, onde uma de suas melhores amiguinhas morava.

Os adultos mantinham uma conversa amigável, principalmente quando as mulheres se dedicavam em preparar um lanche leve, depois de todo o excesso natalino. Edward, Jake e Charlie conversavam sobre a temporada da NFL.

No andar de cima os dois meninos, que brincavam, com seus presentes dos avós maternos, começaram uma conversa _muito_ séria para a idade deles.

— Acho que meus pais vão se divorciar. — disse EJ entristecido.

Seth que brincava com seus bonecos do Capitão América e Homem de Ferro, baixou os brinquedos e arregalou seus olhos negros.

— Por que?

EJ suspirou pesadamente, deitando do chão do quarto, sentindo outra onda de lágrimas brilhar em seus olhos verdes.

— Noite passado eu vi minha mãe beijando outro homem. — disse baixinho.

— Como assim? Tem certeza? — perguntou Seth, largando seus bonecos, e chegando próximo ao amigo.

— Sim, Seth! Eu vi os dois se beijando e rindo. Da mesma forma que ela faz com meu pai.

— Tem certeza que não era seu pai? — perguntou o outro garotinho atordoado.

— Seth, não era! — exclamou. — Era… o _Papai Noel_. — sussurrou.

Seth tornou a arregalar seus olhos atordoado. Aquela informação era surreal, para o menino aquilo não podia ser verdade, afinal o Papai Noel também havia passado por sua casa.

— EJ, não pode ser verdade. Você deve ter se confundido. — disse com prudência.

— Seth, você tem que acreditar em mim! É verdade! Eu vi! Você _precisa_ acreditar em mim! — chorou o menino.

Seth que via o desespero do amigo sentiu suas próprias lágrimas crescendo em seus olhos.

— EJ, mas isso não significa que seus pais vão se divorciar. — falou o menino conciliador.

— Mas Seth! — exclamou entre um grito estrangulado. — Minha mãe estava beijando o Papai Noel!

O filho de Jacob e Leah suspirou, pois não sabia o que dizer.

— Você já falou com a Nessie? Talvez ela tenha uma resposta… — tentou argumentar.

— Nessie é chata demais, Seth! — argumentou. — Provavelmente ela vai dizer que eu estou mentindo e não vai acreditar em mim. Ela _nunca_ acredita em mim!

— Tá bom… mas que tal dizer ao seu pai? — arriscou.

— Como vou dizer ao meu pai que minha mãe estava beijando o Papai Noel? Eu nem sei como! — chorou.

Seth tentou ao máximo aconselhar o amigo a ficar calmo, mas parece que nada adiantava para acalmar EJ. Que invés de se acalmar, ficava mais nervoso com o imenso segredo.

.

Durante toda a semana EJ continuou se recusando a abrir seus presentes de Natal deixados pelo bom velhinho, outra coisa que acompanhou sua semana foi sua recusa de se aproximar de sua mãe ou sequer se dirigir a palavra a mulher. Muitas vezes, inclusive, o menino agia com grosseria com Bella, Edward que ouviu duas vezes as malcriações do menino o deixou de castigo em seu quarto, mas nas outras, o ruivo pegou a esposa chorando, que se não fosse pela recusa dela teria dado umas boas palmadas no menino.

Foi duas noites antes do ano novo, quando EJ dava uma de suas crises de malcriação direcionadas a Bella, quando Edward chegou com Nessie do mercado, que o homem resolveu dar um basta naquilo. Ele não aguentava mais aquela situação, e caminhando com EJ para o escritório no primeiro andar, o ruivo teve uma conversa muito séria com o garoto de cinco anos.

— EJ, a forma como você tem tratado sua mãe nos últimos dias é inadmissível! Eu nunca vi tanta malcriação na vida! — censurou Edward.

— Desculpa papai. — suspirou.

— Você não precisa pedir desculpas para mim, EJ, mas sim para sua mãe. Em 20 anos que estou junto com ela, nunca a vi chorar tanto como nos últimos dias. E é por sua causa que ela está chorando todos os dias, EJ. Você sabe o quanto isso é ruim?

— Desculpa papai. — tornou a dizer o menino com os olhos marejados.

— O que está acontecendo, EJ? Por que você está agindo dessa maneira? — perguntou cansado.

O menino torceu seus dedos nervoso. Ele não sabia como dizer ao pai a verdade que tanto o incomodava.

— Você e a mamãe vão se divorciar? — perguntou o menino com um fio de voz.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— _O quê_? — perguntou confuso.

— Vocês vão se divorciar igual aos pais do Tyler? — perguntou novamente, fazendo referência a Mike Newton e Jessica Stanley, pais do seu coleguinha Tyler.

— Por que você acha isso? — perguntou Edward ainda impactado com a informação.

EJ levantou seu rosto e encarou o do pai. Vendo a confusão e raiva estampados ali, o menino passou a mastigar seu lábio inferior em um claro momento de ansiedade, típico de Bella. Fechando seus olhos apertados e soltando um suspiro o menino respondeu:

— Porque eu vi a mamãe beijando o Papai Noel.

Edward que estava prestando atenção no filho, ao ouvir aquela sentença ficou confuso.

— Como é? Como assim?

EJ suspirou.

— Na noite de Natal, quando era para eu estar dormindo, o Papai Noel deixou cair alguma coisa que me acordou, então o mais silenciosamente que podia fui até a escada, porque queria muito ver ele, então ele estava junto com a mamãe comendo biscoitos e depois… — ele engoliu em seco. — depois eu vi os dois rindo e depois se beijando embaixo do visco. — disse em uma torrente, sentindo todo o peso aquele segredo que o consumia nos últimos dias se esvair dos seus ombros diminutos.

Edward que a cada palavra que ouvia do filho, um sorriso crescia em seu rosto. Por mais que fosse um menininho da mamãe, Edward ficou praticamente emocionado com a devoção do filho a ele, tratando inclusive mal a mãe, porque achava que ela o traíra.

Seria tocante o gesto, se não fosse um grande equívoco. Sabendo que teria lidar com aquilo da melhor forma, Edward respirou fundo.

— EJ… — começou em um tom mais suave do que estava usando até então. — Obrigado pela sua preocupação. Mas não era o Papai Noel que sua mãe estava beijando. — explicou. O menino rapidamente levantou a cabeça e encarou seu pai confuso.

— Não? — perguntou atordoado. — Mas ele estava de roupa vermelha e tinha barba branca! — defendeu.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

— Eu vou te contar um segredo, mas você não pode contar para ninguém. Nem mesmo para Nessie ou Seth, tudo bem? — pediu Edward com fervor para o menino

EJ franziu o cenho, mas assentiu.

— O Papai Noel tem muitas casas para visitar em uma única noite, certo? — o garotinho tornou a assentir. — Só que por causa de uma dor na coluna, afinal são anos e anos pulando em chaminés, o Papai Noel está bem doente. — falou Edward com seriedade. O filho arregalou os olhos e uma faceta de preocupação o tomou.

— Mas ele vai ficar bom? A Mamãe Noel não está cuidando bem dele? — inquiriu alarmado.

— A Mamãe Noel está cuidando dele, mas era Natal esses dias, a época que o Papai Noel mais trabalha, então não podia ficar o dia todo de repouso.

— Hum… coitado do Papai Noel. — refletiu. — Ele veio procurar a mamãe para ajudá-lo a ficar bom? — pontuou curioso, afinal sua mãe era muito boa em ajudar quando ele estava doente.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

— Não necessariamente. — deu de ombros. — Mas como ele está muito doente, ele procurou ajuda de alguns pais de crianças que se comportaram bem esse ano para ajudá-lo a entregar os presentes.

EJ arregalou seus olhos.

— Ele precisa de mais ajudantes? As renas e os elfos não conseguem? — questionou surpreso.

O professor de literatura da _Forks High School_ franziu o cenho. Ele não esperava aquela colocação do filho.

— As renas e os elfos ajudam até uma parte, mas para as entregas ele precisa de um adulto para isso.

— Oh! — surpreendeu-se.

— Sim. Então aqui vai o segredo que você não pode contar para ninguém: você e Nessie foram tão bonzinhos este ano, que o Papai Noel pediu para que eu o ajudasse entregar alguns presentes, porque as costas dele estavam o matando. — explicou Edward.

EJ que estava atento a conversa com o pai, surpreendeu-se com aquela revelação de que seu pai foi convocado para ajudar o Papai Noel.

— Você ajudou o Papai Noel? — perguntou, confirmando o que havia ouvido. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa.

— Sim… foi uma coisa rápida só aqui em Forks, mas você sabe como é EJ, não tem como negar um pedido do Papai Noel, ainda mais para uma missão como essa. — deu de ombros.

— Uau! — exclamou surpreso. — Então você teve que se vestir como ele? — perguntou.

— Claro, EJ. Imagina se alguma outra criança me visse por aí, eles tinham que achar que eu era o Papai Noel, o que por uma noite eu fui. — disse dando uma piscadela.

— Sim, sim… — concordou o menino reticente, claramente pensando em alguma coisa. — Então era você que estava com a mamãe na sala? — Edward assentiu. — E onde estava o Papai Noel?

Edward sorriu orgulhoso. Seu filho era inteligente _demais _para o seu próprio bem.

— Ele estava tirando um cochilo no quarto meu e da mamãe, você não ouviu ele roncando? — perguntou com um sorriso.

O menino forçou sua memória.

— Talvez eu tenha ouvido… — disse não muito certo.

Os dois entraram em um silêncio longo. Edward tentava a todo custo não gargalhar da confusão que o filho havia feito; EJ em contrapartida parecia perdido em pensamentos, considerando tudo o que seu pai havia dito.

— Então a mamãe não estava beijando o Papai Noel? — perguntou, praticamente confirmando a resposta, depois de um tempo.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

— De forma alguma. A única pessoa que sua mãe beija sou eu. — disse seguro.

EJ considerou a resposta.

— Vocês também não vão se divorciar? — quis confirmar.

— De jeito maneira. Eu e sua mãe estamos juntos para sempre. — afirmou com sensatez.

O menino sorriu aliviado.

— Então foi só um erro meu? — perguntou. Edward assentiu.

— Agora você vai lá na sala, vai dar um abraço bem apertado na sua mãe e pedir desculpas pelas malcriações dos últimos dias. E depois você pode abrir os presentes que o Papai Noel deixou para você. Estamos combinado? — exigiu Edward.

— Sim, papai. — concordou o menino, saindo da sua cadeira e indo em direção a sala.

Bella que estava lendo um livro em sua poltrona favorita, enquanto Nessie desenhava na mesinha de centro, estava curiosa para saber o que o marido falava com o filho.

EJ, que estava mais calmo depois da conversa com o pai, sentia-se muito bobo por toda a confusão que fez e da forma como tratará sua mamãe naqueles últimos dias. O menino tomou uma respiração profunda, para se encher de coragem e caminhou até onde estava sua mãe. Edward que o seguiu observou de longe.

— Mamãe. — ele disse com a voz diminuta. Bella tirou seus olhos do livro e encarou o filho que era a cópia do seu marido.

— EJ…? — respondeu meio confusa.

O garotinho tomou mais uma respiração profunda, o que preocupou Bella e fez Edward se segurar para não rir.

— Me desculpa pelos últimos dias. Eu fui muito, _muito_ bobo. — falou com pesar.

Bella sentiu seu coração quebrar com o jeitinho triste do filho.

— Meu amor, você não é bobo. — disse suavemente. — Vem aqui, bebê. — pediu, esticando seus braços para recebê-lo.

O menino agilmente subiu no colo da mãe e abraçou com força. Seus olhos castanhos se inundaram de lágrimas, no mesmo instante que seu filho parecia iniciar um choro silencioso. Não era preciso muitas palavras, pois a morena via que o menino estava realmente chateado com seu comportamento, mas isso não significava que ela não estava curiosa para saber o que havia acontecido, principalmente quando Edward sentou-se no sofá próximo, puxando Nessie para seu colo com um sorriso divertido em seu rosto.

Bella e EJ ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, o menino inclusive chegou adormecer por quase uma hora, e depois dando um beijo e um abraço apertado na sua mãe, ele foi finalmente abrir os presentes que o Papai Noel havia deixado.

O restante da noite passou de forma tranquila, quase como uma recompensa a EJ, Bella preparou espaguete com molho de tomate e almôndegas ao menino, que comeu com um grande sorriso a refeição. Foi só quando todos estavam na cama, e Bella se preparava para deitar ao lado do marido que ela finalmente foi investigar sobre o que havia afligido EJ nos últimos dias.

— Então, você vai me dizer qual era o problema do EJ? — perguntou a Edward que lia um livro na cama.

O ruivo abaixou o mesmo, e sorriu torto para a esposa.

— Ele achou que fossemos nos divorciar. — disse indiferente.

Bella arregalou seus olhos surpresa.

— Por que ele estava achando isso? — perguntou alarmada.

Edward tentou fechar a cara e ficar sério, mas o sorriso que dava de canto de boca estragou o efeito.

— Ele viu você beijando outro homem.

— _O quê_? — exclamou uma oitava mais alto. — Eu não beijei nenhum outro homem em toda minha vida! — defendeu-se.

— Ahhh… você beijou sim, Bella. — replicou provocativo.

— Edward, eu já te disse um bilhão de vezes que nunca beijei Eric Yorkie na oitava série. Aquilo é uma mentira que ele contou na escola.

— Oh! Isso eu sei. — disse com descaso. — Mas essa semana mesmo você beijou outra pessoa na nossa sala.

Bella fechou seus olhos em fenda, pronta para desafiar o marido.

— Quem, Edward? Ilumine minha lembrança. — disse quase venenosa.

Ele ampliou seu sorriso.

— O _Papai Noel_. — disse com uma gargalhada.

— Você é ridículo Edward Cullen! — exclamou, voltando para o banheiro com um sorriso no rosto.

Edward que saiu da cama e a seguiu ao banheiro com aquele seu sorriso fácil no rosto, ao ver as bochechas vermelhas da mulher e seu sorriso, aumentou o seu.

— Nosso filho achou que você estava me traindo com o Papai Noel, por isso que ele estava tão chateado. Era uma dupla traição, aos seus olhos. — explicou.

— E o que você disse a ele? — ela perguntou, enquanto penteava seus cabelos.

— Que o Papai Noel estava com uma puta dor nas costas e me convocou para ajudá-lo aqui em Forks enquanto o velho descansava no nosso quarto. E o que ele viu foi você me desejando sorte. — explicou com simplicidade.

— E ele acreditou? — ela surpreendeu.

— Sim, pelo menos por mais dois anos estamos seguros. — disse aproximando dela, distribuindo beijos em seu pescoço.

— Edward… — ela gemeu, derretendo-se em seus braços.

— Vem Bella, vem dar mais uma provadinha nessa _candy cane_ aqui. — falou, enquanto esfregava sua ereção na bunda da esposa. A morena gargalhou. — Deixa meu trenó entrar na sua garagem. — continuou, já a guiando de volta para o quarto.

Bella ria afetada tanto pelo tesão, quanto pelas piadinhas do marido.

— Você não vai mesmo parar com as piadinhas sexuais de Natal? — ela perguntou quando caiu sobre a cama e ele já estava subindo a camisola que ela vestia sobre suas pernas.

— Posso começar com as de ano novo agora. — provocou enquanto distribuía beijos pelas pernas, quadril e abdômen da mulher.

Bella ofegou um gemido silencioso, tomada pelo prazer.

— E qual seria a de ano novo? — perguntou, quando Edward já abocanhava e massageava seus seios.

Com um sorriso torto, o ruivo depositou um beijo urgente nos lábios da mulher, onde suas línguas quase o fizeram esquecer o que estavam dizendo. Mas Edward, sempre polido e um linguista nato, relembrou que tinha algo para dizer a esposa, e com a voz grossa de desejo, sussurrou no ouvido da esposa:

— Me deixa te fazer ver os fogos de artifício.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ E é isso meus amores! Uma fofura natalina, com um pouquinho de safadeza, afinal todo mundo aqui é humano. Quero desejar um Feliz Natal a todos, obrigada por estarem comigo mais esse ano, sou eternamente grata a todos vocês. Esse ano foi bem irregular, mas ter vocês comigo é o que fez ele especial. Obrigada mesmo, e principalmente obrigada por ler essa loucura, espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado. Se sim ou não, já sabe deixa aquele review para eu saber seus pensamentos, ok?! _

_Amo todos vocês._

_Beijos, Carol._


End file.
